Her Love
by SilverRain3
Summary: *Formely known as "The Story"* Usagi is betrayed by people she trusted the most. Loved the most. What will happen?!
1. not so very good day

The Story  
  
Rating: It will be PG-13 (I think)  
  
AN: Hi everyone!!! Thanx for reading this! This is my first fanfic. WAIT!!!!! Geez, at least attempt to read it. I think it's pretty good. I know I hate long author's notes so I'm wrapping it up. Just remember one thing- REVEW!!!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!! Now on with the story-  
  
"…" speaks  
  
'…' thinks  
  
*~*~* change of place or time  
  
(…) my thoughts  
  
*…* does something  
  
Usagi was hoping with joy. Tomorrow was the Big Dance Day. And she was going with her boyfriend -and  
  
the love of her life- Chiba Mamoru. Today she was going shopping for the perfect dress with her  
  
friends, Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Ami. Usagi's blue eyes sparkled with joy. Today was definitely a very  
  
good day. She had no detention because Miss Haruna (Sorry but I have no clue what her Japanese  
  
name is ^_~) was going on the date, she arrived to school almost on time, and she got a 75% on her  
  
science quiz. She couldn't wait to show the girls, especially one with fiery temper and long black hair. ' I  
  
want to see the look on Rei's face when I show it to her' Usagi gleefully thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi searched for the girls everywhere. They weren't at the arcade, or at the Temple. They weren't  
  
home or at any other of their usual hangouts. 'Sure, they're there to scold me but never there to see me  
  
do something good. They better be in the park.' thought a very pissed of Usagi.  
  
She arrived at the park fifteen minutes later. She looked around trying to find them. Girls were nowhere in  
  
sight.  
  
Usagi decided to check the gardens. 'They probably be there 'cause I checked everywhere else.'  
  
In the gardens Usagi spotted a handsome young man bending over the rose bush. 'Mamo-chan!' Usagi  
  
smiled and was about to come over to him when she saw Rei who came near Mamoru from behind and  
  
pulled her arms around his neck. He turned around and kissed her. Usagi went into shock. Her blue eyes  
  
filled with disbelief and pain. Mamoru pulled away from Rei. "I missed you." "I missed you too. Why didn't  
  
you call me yesterday?" "Usagi kept getting in my way. She clung to my arm so hard I thought I have to  
  
call for help to get her off." They laughed. Then Mamoru pulled Rei into his arms again and bend his head down to hers  
  
to kiss her. Usagi couldn't move. She wanted to scream, to run away, to cry, but she was frozen. All she could do was watch as the  
  
love of her life kissed one of her best friends. ' No, no, no, no, no. It can't be! It just can't!' "I don't know how such a ditz as Usagi  
  
believe that you love her." Rei said. "Yeah, I know. She either pigs out, having klutz attacks, or wailing her head of." *stars talking in a  
  
high-pitched voice* "Mamo-chan buy me this, Mamo-chan buy me that." Rei laughed at his imitation of Usagi. "And her grades are  
  
simply awful. You know, I think it's unfair that she gets the crystal. I should've gotten it and we would have been happy. But nooooo,  
  
she gets it. Now you have too pretend to love her. With me you didn't even have to pretend because our love is real." Usagi turned  
  
and run.  
  
Sorry if it's a little short. I had some trouble. Next one will be longer. * crosses her fingers behind her back* I promise. 


	2. Alone

The Story  
  
PG-13 (I think)  
  
Chapter 2 Alone  
  
I'm baaaaack!!! Okay, I decided to write another chapter today, so don't get confused. Thanks to everybody who reviewed!  
  
I LOVE reviews!!!! If you didn't review please do. I won't write if I don't get at least 5 new reviews!! Now with the story-  
  
"…" speaks  
  
'…' thinks  
  
*~*~* change of place or time  
  
(…) my thoughts  
  
*…* does something  
  
Usagi had to find the girls. 'They always make me feel better. They are my real friends.' Tears blurred Usagi's vision so she  
  
couldn't see where she was going. She let her feet carry her. 'How could Mamo-chan and Rei do this to me?' She stopped  
  
when she noticed where her feet carried her. The arcade. She wiped her tears because she couldn't see. Usagi entered and saw  
  
her friends sitting in the corner booth discussing something. They didn't see her. She moved closer to them not wanting to  
  
interrupt their conversation. 'I wait till they finish and then I can go up to them.' Usagi decided. She silently walked closer to them.  
  
Then she heard Minako's voice "I know! She is so clumsy! She can't even walk three steps without tripping!" Usagi's heart  
  
twisted painfully. 'She isn't talking about me. please God, no!' "And she is so weak." Makoto said. "Yes, and she never even tries in  
  
school." Ami's voice said. Motoki came with their orders."Usagi?" All of the girls nodded. "She is a total disaster" Minako said.  
  
"Tell me about it. There is always something wrong with her. And of course I have to sit there and listen to her constant wailing  
  
all day long." Motoki said. 'Those bitches can't be my best my best friends! And Motoki, nice, understanding, Motoki. I must be  
  
dreaming. Yes that's it! It's just a horrible nightmare. And now it's time to wake up.' Usagi pinched her arm. She felt the pain but  
  
nothing happened. 'No, uh-oh. This isn't real. Please, no!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi sat under the tree sobbing crying softly. It wasn't her usual wailing but a soft, heartbroken sound. Nobody loved her, cared  
  
about her. She was all alone. No friends, no boyfriend. Even her family didn't want her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi ran home as fast as she could. A soon as she realized that this wasn't a dream she ran out of the arcade.  
  
'Mom will help me. She is so understanding. She is always there for me.' Usagi thought.  
  
She arrived home ten minutes later. (I don't know how long does it really take her but let's pretend it took her ten minutes, OK?)  
  
Usagi slammed the door. Her mother came out the kitchen. "Where have you been? Dinner is cold already and I don't have time  
  
to reheat it because I'm leaving now. And by the way, while I'm still here, what did you get on your science quiz?" Usagi gave the  
  
quiz to Ikuko. 'Well, at least she can't yell at me because I failed my test.' Usagi was only partially right. " Seventy-five?!?!  
  
You studied for three days and got seventy-five?!?!" yelled Ikuko. Usagi turned around and ran out of the door.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now Usagi was sitting in a quiet, shady place between two apartment buildings. It was kind of like a little park. She wanted  
  
to go to the park first but when her heart gave a painful little painful jolt she remembered that Rei and Mamoru were there.  
  
Usagi sobbed and sobbed unable to stop the flow of tears. "Hush, it will be alright. I'm here." Said man's voice. Usagi gave  
  
A little yelp and pressed herself against the tree. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was.  
  
"D-d-diamond? What are you doing here? Get away from me!"  
  
With the last word she fell on her knees and started sobbing and trembling uncontrollably. "Shh. Calm down, love. I won't  
  
hurt you." Diamond approached Usagi and took her in his arms, comforting her as if she was a small child. Usagi lifted  
  
her head and saw two light blue eyes staring into hers with concern and love. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I-we-" and before she knew it her whole story rushed out of her mouth in a stream of words. After she finished he hugged her  
  
closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "It will be alright. I promise." He said quietly.  
  
'What am I doing?' Usagi thought. 'He is an enemy. I should fight him. But I feel so safe in his arms. So loved.' Usagi pressed  
  
closer to the warmth of Diamond.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"You really do?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Usagi looked into his eyes and she instantly knew it was the truth.  
  
"This is for you" said Diamond and Usagi saw a stunning necklace in his hand. It was a thin golden chain with a little diamond  
  
shaped like a tear. "It's beautiful."  
  
Diamond's arms circled her neck as he put the necklace on.  
  
'He feels so warm.' Usagi thought. It was her last thought as she fell asleep in Diamond's comforting arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay this is KIND OF a cliffhanger. Look for the next chapter soon.  
  
Oh yeah by the way. I forgot disclaimer here and in my first chapter sooo  
  
Disclaimer: You have to be an idiot if you think Sailormoon is mine 'cause SHE ISN'T!!!!!  
  
Hugs and kisses (That doesn't mean I am a lesbian, OKAY?)  
  
SkyGodness 


	3. The Battle not really

The Story  
  
PG-13 (I think)  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 The Battle (not really)  
  
Okay people I have HUGE plans for this chapter but I have no clue yet how long would it be. You see, I'm kind of writing from the top of my head. *sweatdrops* Oh well, I HATE planning *sweatdrops again* By the way HUGE thanks to Lady Sakura Light for helping me with my messed up chapters ^.~!!!! Oh yeah, REVIEW !!!!!! Since I got about 20 more reviews then I said was necessary I'm going to take my time and type this chapter now. And thanks to all people who already reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to do it? All right. I DON'T own Sailormoon.  
  
"…" speaks  
  
'…' thinks  
  
*~*~* change of place or time  
  
(…) my thoughts  
  
*…* does something  
  
*Beep, beep, beep!!* "Huh? What is that? Communicator!!!" Sleepy Minako tumbled out of her warm bed as she reached for her  
  
communicator. "What is it?!" Rei's face appeared on the screen. "Attack in the park. (I'm sooo original, ne?) Hurry!" Seconds later  
  
Sailor Venus jumped out of Minako's window and run in the direction of the park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mars Fire…"  
  
"Jupiter Supreme…"  
  
"Venus Love-me…"  
  
"Shine Aqua.."  
  
"Ignite!"  
  
"Thunder!"  
  
"Chain!"  
  
"Illusion!"  
  
Half an hour later breathless scouts finally defeated the yoma that this time looked line a giant carrot. (I suck at battle scenes so I  
  
decided to leave it to your imagination, K?)  
  
"This was one of the toughest so far." Jupiter said.  
  
"And one of the weirdest, too." Venus added.  
  
Suddenly a black cloud appeared in the sky and in a flash there was a young woman standing where were only stars a second ago.  
  
She looked like a goddess. Her silver hair swirled around her like a silver mist. She had the most beautiful sky blue eyes and looked  
  
around twenty-one. She also looked a lot like…  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
"Sailor Moon!"  
  
It was indeed Usagi, but a very different Usagi. She wore a short (And I mean SHORT) light blue dress and high heel blue boots.  
  
(Kind of like Jupiter's except higher.) Her hair looked much longer and she herself looked a lot older. Then again, silver hair?!?! She  
  
had a thin gold chain on her neck with a little diamond shaped like a tear. Also there was a heavier-looking, longer gold chain with a  
  
beautiful black stone. This stone seemed to radiate some kind of light and, from time to time, it shimmered ever so slightly. She also  
  
had a thin bracelet on her slender arm. Her eyes seemed just a shade darker. Then again, maybe not.  
  
Sailor Venus gasped and fell to the ground. Mars almost fainted, too. She felt mixed vibrations coming from Usagi. Ami took out her  
  
little computer and started scanning Usagi. Jupiter just stood there with her mouth hanging open. Tuxedo Kamen gripped Chibi-Usa  
  
closer. (Didn't I mention they were there too? Oops. *^_^) Chibi-Usa decided to have a little walk to see where Mamoru went and kind  
  
of wandered onto the battle seen. Of course Tuxedo Kamen noticed her and tried to get her to safety. But he had tiny problem. He  
  
didn't make before Usagi made an appearance. (By the way in my fic Chibi- Brat-I mean Chibi-Usa-already knows that Usagi is Sailor  
  
Moon and all scout's identities too.)  
  
"Hello there, Sailor weaklings." Usagi floated down and stood up on her own feet. Tuxedo Kamen seized Chibi-Usa even closer, if  
  
possible.  
  
"Poor naïve Mamo-chan. Do you really think that Negaverse will need pink- haired spore now when they got me and the crystal?"  
  
Usagi laughed her beautiful silvery musical laugh.  
  
Jupiter finally came out of her shock almost at the same time as Venus gained her consciousness again.  
  
"U-U-Usagi?'  
  
"Y-y-yes?" Her laugh was herd again.  
  
'You know girls, today you're no fan to talk to. Oh well. See ya later. By the way, Tuxie, are you very naïve or just terribly dense? Why  
  
are you clinging to Chibi-brat so hard? I mean, do you really think she will even be born if I weren't around?" Usagi laughed again and  
  
with that she disappeared in a shimmer of silver light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later Luna called an emergency scout meeting.  
  
"Ami, what have you found out?"  
  
"Well, I got bad news for you. Usagi clearly has been brainwashed."  
  
"So how can we get her back?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Well, this is the worst part. I don't think Usagi was made brainwashed." (I know it sounds awkward but I didn't know how to rephrase it.  
  
Sorry.)  
  
"You mean she was brainwashed voluntarily?!" Luna asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
  
  
Okie-dokie people. I finally finished with this chapter^^  
  
Look for the next chapter soon, that is if I get LOTS of new reviews.  
  
Also I couldn't fit it all in this chapter so my next one probably will be pretty long. I promise it would give you a surprise. *giggles*  
  
Ja ne  
  
SkyGoddness  
  
P.S. REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW. I LOVE REVIEWS!!!! 


	4. Opal

The Story  
  
  
  
PG-13 (I think)  
  
Guess who? That's right, your favorite, pretty author here. Well maybe not favorite… and not THAT pretty ^_^* (that stands for  
  
sweatdrops if you didn't figure it out yet.) I got your reviews thanx!!! Now all you have to do is keep it up ^_~ I'm doing a chapter everyday and that as fast as I can go with TONS of homework AND the FCAT. Ok my surprise comes in this chapter!!! And please vote if you would have longer chapters but not as soon or short ones everyday.  
  
Chapter 4 Opal  
  
"…" speaks  
  
'…' thinks  
  
*~*~* change of place or time  
  
(…) my thoughts  
  
*…* does something  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No way!" Minako yelled. "She knows Diamond is an enemy!!… Right?"  
  
"Of course Usagi-baka knows that!!" that was Rei.  
  
"Ami are you sure she did it voluntarily?" that was now calmer Luna  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Do you know anything else?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Well, my computer is still scanning what happened. It will take it a couple more hours to check all the info. Girls, why don't you  
  
go home for now and when it finishes I will phone you?"  
  
"Thanks, I can sure use a few more hours of beauty sleep." (Now who could that be? Hm?… Well… Minako you baka!! Get it  
  
planet of beauty and harmony, beauty sleep?… Never mind.)  
  
"Yeah, all this nighttime fighting sure is tiring." Said Makoto  
  
"And I need to get a fire reading on Usagi." (Why bother? You know who anywayz)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi appeared in her chamber. Diamond was already there.  
  
"So how was your day, love?" he asked.  
  
"Fine. I paid a little visit to Sailor scouts as we planed."  
  
"Good. "  
  
"You know I really can't wait to get back on them. They hurt me too much too many times. Especially Mamoru and that brat  
  
Chibi-Usa."  
  
"Patience my love. Soon you will have your revenge. Now I would like you to meet someone. Opal, come here!"  
  
Small girl stepped from behind Diamond. She had silver-white waist-length hair and silvery-blue eyes. She wore a flowing white dress.  
  
'This looks like my princess dress.' Usagi thought.  
  
Opal had white sandals on and a diamond clip in her hair. She looked around eight or so.  
  
"Usagi this is Opal. Our future daughter."  
  
(Hah!! Here is my surprise!! I think it's pretty original, at least I never saw it before ^_^)  
  
Opal rushed into Usagi's arms. She hugged her fiercely.  
  
"Mommy, I missed you so much."  
  
Usagi was in shock. 'This is my daughter. Wow.'  
  
"How did she get here?" Usagi asked, hugging Opal back.  
  
"Well, you know Chibi-Usa has a key with which she transported. Opal has something like that. Show your mommy Opal."  
  
Opal nodded and took out a thin silver chain, which was tucked under her dress. It had a little silver moon and a little golden  
  
moon joining and forming a cicle. (Kinda (), except horizontally)  
  
"All I have to do is hold this up and shout "Silver Moon Gate, Open!" (I know, I know. Lame. But give me a break, okay?)  
  
Then a gate opens and I can travels in time." Opal said in her silvery voice.  
  
"Well, I guess I should leave you two alone. You know, get to know each other and stuff like that." Diamond said and  
  
disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three hours since senshi's last meeting Rei. Makoto, Minako, Ami, Luna, and Artemis gathered at Ami's house.  
  
"So Ami that did you find out?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Well, as you already know, Usagi was brainwashed. Although she did do it voluntarily. Even if Usagi wanted to she couldn't  
  
hurt us, right?"  
  
"Right" everybody said.  
  
"OK. So she was brainwashed and now she can. What's more she wants to." Ami said.  
  
"Why would Usagi do that?" Rei asked feeling a tiny bit guilty.  
  
"I don't know, but it must have been very bad." Ami said.  
  
"Rei, have your fire reading told you anything?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yes, but not much. It was Diamond who brainwashed Usagi, but that was very easy to figure out. Also yesterday, when we  
  
saw Usagi, I felt mixed vibrations coming from her. Strong hatred, but I felt love, too. Do you think it's possible she still loves  
  
Mamoru? Or does she love someone else now?"  
  
"I don't know, but I just hope it isn't Diamond. In fact, anybody would be better than him." Makoto said.  
  
Minako was silent. She felt the love vibes too. After all , her planet- guardian wasn't called a symbol of love for nothing.  
  
'If only she stayed a little longer I would have detected where the vibes were send to.' was the thought that repeated in her  
  
head over and over again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here, I brought you a present, Mommy." Said Opal.  
  
"Oh, let me see!" that was Usagi  
  
"Well, I not it's not much but with my allowance I couldn't buy anything more expensive. So if you want presents that cost more  
  
you will have to raise it." she smiled slyly.  
  
"Oh it's absolutely gorgeous! Thank you so much!" Usagi said and hugged Opal.  
  
"It" was a silver bracelet with a little sapphire flower. Engraved on it was "To the best Mommy in the whole world from your  
  
loving daughter Opal. Couldn't find the real flowers beautiful enough for you so I'm giving you these."  
  
"So if, that's like our first day, what do you want to talk about? 'Cause I never met you when you still were in your teens, and  
  
well, you never met me before."  
  
"OK, lets start with basic stuff. Favorite color?'  
  
"Blue, white, and maybe pink."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what? Why maybe pink or why those colors are my favorite?"  
  
"Both, of course."  
  
"Well, pink is too girly, sugary-sweet, you know?"  
  
Usagi nodded. 'Never thought I would be tired of pink, but after Chibi-Us, well…'  
  
"I like white because it so beautiful and so powerful in all its simplicity. Also it's your color."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, you always wear white or blue and also when you use the silver crystal you glow kinda silver-whitish."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I like blue 'cause it's so pretty. Sky color. "  
  
"Yes, it's very pretty."  
  
  
  
OK, I'm tired if typing by now. ^_^. On yeah, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
If I get a lot of reviews I will hurry up with next chapter. I know this is kind of awkward place to leave iy, but if you wanna know more 'bout Opal you'll have to read the next chapter.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
SkyGoddess  
  
P.S. This was a LONG chapter. 


	5. More Opal

The Story  
  
  
  
PG-13 (I think)  
  
Hello! Sorry this chapter took so long but I had writer's block. *shudders* THE worst thing that could POSSIBLY happened to an author. I'm glad it's finally gone. I know I messed up the attacks, but hey, work with me on that one, k? Anyways if you want to e-mail me, go ahead. I will answer all your questions and comments gladly. (Even bad ones) My address is Goddess@cliffhanger.com. And here we (finally) go-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and you already know this.  
  
Chapter 5 More Opal  
  
"…" speaks  
  
'…' thinks  
  
*~*~* change of place or time  
  
(…) my thoughts  
  
*…* does something  
  
  
  
By the end of the day Usagi knew that Opal liked horses, pearls, (Not diamonds or opals surprisingly ^-^) and violets. Her birthstone was opal (obviously) and that's how she got her name. She was born October 17. (Opal really is October birthstone. I should know. MY birthday is October.) They chatted about cute boys, told each other about their most embarrassing moments, and soon were best friends.  
  
Now Usagi was lying in her bed, in her chamber. Her bed was huge and had a blue velvet canopy draped over it.  
  
Chamber was decorated with life flowers, mostly daisies and forget-me-nots. It was mainly blue and violet.  
  
Usagi found a HUGE build in closet filled with most beautiful clothing. 'Wow! This one closet is twice as big as my old room!' She undressed and changed into silk nightgown, which lay neatly folded on her bed. Amazingly enough it wasn't blue, violet or white. It was, actually, a pale shade of green. She climbed in her bed but she couldn't sleep.  
  
Instead Usagi walked to the mirror, which stood opposite of her bed, and looked at herself.  
  
On her forehead there was a little upside down black moon, which crowned her forehead. Her hair was down.  
  
'It's always down now" Usagi thought. Her body appeared to have much more curves.  
  
Usagi played fondly with the black stone on the heavy gold chain.  
  
'Silver crystal is silver no more.' she thought. 'I think I like it better black anyways.' She whirled in front of the mirror  
  
letting her long, silver hair swivel around her, shimmering. After she got a good look at the new Usagi she crawled back in the bed.  
  
'Opal is so sweet. So much nicer than that brat. (Now, who could that be? ^_~) She doesn't act TOO sugary-sweet neither.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
20 minutes later  
  
'Well Diamond is her father, that much is obvious.' Usagi thought finally falling asleep. Abruptly sat up in her bed.  
  
'Oh my God… That means that we… (Hint hint: think how babies are made. ^_^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"  
  
"Dusted!" Mars yelled.  
  
"This thing sure was though." Venus stated.  
  
Another youma, which looked like a huge half-woman half-snake by the way, was dusted by the unbeatable Sailor scouts.  
  
Venus swept her long golden locks from her face.  
  
"They get worse and worse every time." she said. "I wonder if one day we won't be able to beat them. I mean without Sailor Moon."  
  
"We are just as strong as she is! In fact, I think any one of us is much stronger than that wimp!" Mars snapped.  
  
"Really? You truly think so, Mars?" a cold voice said from behind.  
  
Everybody turned to see Usagi's blue eyes narrow. This time she was wearing a white flowing dress, which fell in folds behind her. It was light blue at the top, but it faded to blinding white at her skirt. She had hi-heeled white sandals on her feet. She had the same jewelry as last time, except she now had another bracelet and two diamond crescent moon clips to keep her long hair from falling over her face.  
  
"Oh hello, Sailors." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. Silence was the only answer that she received.  
  
"Mars, I think I asked you a question. Be so kind as to answer me please." Usagi's voice dripped with venom.  
  
Sailor Mars at last found her voice. "Guys don't be fooled. It is not Usagi. At least not as we remember her. She is an enemy now." She uttered.  
  
"Now now, Mars. Is it any way to speak to your best friend?" Usagi said with the atypical for her sarcasm.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Mamoru felt a tug on the link. His and Usagi's link. Even though she was evil now she still was connected to  
  
him with their mental tie.  
  
'She must have materialized again' with this thought he pulled out a rose and transformed.  
  
Chibi-Usa heard the noise and came out of the bedroom where she previously was reading manga.  
  
"Ma-, I mean Tuxedo Kamen, where are you going?" the nosy brat inquired. (As you must have figured out I DO NOT  
  
like Chibi-Usa)  
  
"I-, it's Sailor business, dear." He said  
  
"Oh. But you're not a Sailor scout, so why do you have to go?" the pink- haired one asked.  
  
"Well, I need to help other Sailor scouts."  
  
"Okay when I'm coming with you. You know the Dark Kingdom is afraid of me 'cause I have so much power. Who else will be able to protect you? Not the Sailor scouts for sure, they're WAY too weak for that. Especially Usagi. She is the weakest of all." Now get that. She said it all in one breath! O.o  
  
"No. It's too dangerous. And you know perfectly well that Usagi is not a scout anymore." Tuxedo Kamen snapped.  
  
"Touché. Who needs her anyway when you got me?"  
  
'And Rei' Tuxedo Kamen silently added.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!' Sailor Jupiter's attack was heard once again. But this time instead of being directed at vicious youma it was directed at her former best friend. Usagi dodged easily.  
  
"Jupiter. Always the first fighter. You want to fight? Fine with me. I'm just warning you that even though Sailor scouts' attacks are pretty they won't do much harm. Not to me anyway. You are used to the weak, helpless, and frail Usagi. Well, she is dead. This is the time for you to have a rendezvous with the new me." Usagi laughed.  
  
"Oh, I could have been willing to forgive you anything, but now it's just not me." She said.  
  
"Usagi, wait!"  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen got here at last. How nice of you to join us. And look! You brought the whiny one, too!" Usagi exclaimed not even trying to hide her pleasure at not having to search for Chibi-Usa to kill her. How did she get here? Well, of course, Chibi-Usa tugged along with Tuxedo Kamen, who allowed her to come because she said she'd go anyway when he goes away. So it was either that or having to put her into even more danger by saying no and having her come alone.  
  
"Usagi, you don't want to do this! Remember how happy we were?" Tuxedo Kamen yelled.  
  
"Oh I sure remember do how happy I was to find out you were cheating me with Rei! Making fun of me behind my back! You spend most of your time with Chibi-Usa, Okay. But not spending time with me AND cheating me!" Usagi yelled her blue eyes shining with pain and anger.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen gasped. 'How did she find out?'  
  
"All of you were making fun of me! Complaining about my faults! Just a reminder: you aren't perfect, too! Now that I am invincible I can make you pay!" she yelled.  
  
All Sailor Scouts stared at her in amazement. All had the same thought going through their heads. 'How does she know?'  
  
"Well, all this is about to end! I show you how weak I am!" Usagi held up the black stone, which previous to that hung on a weighty gold chain.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" Seconds later Sailor Moon stood where a second ago was Usagi. Except this Sailor moon looked different. VERY different. Her long silver hair was done in her usual odangoes but her hair was WAY longer this time than the last time she transformed. It reached the ground and fell a couple of meters behind her. Her tiara looked differently, too. It has two little silver wings joining where the red stone was though the rest of it was gold like usual. Her uniform looked the same except two long red ribbons fell to her feet from her back bow and two little silver  
  
wings were on her bow with the Silver…ahem… Black (?) Crystal like on her tiara.  
  
"Of course I don't have to transform in order to fight but me being Sailor Moon will make it SO much more fun, don't you think? So do you think six…ahem…five and a half people can take one lil' helpless girl on?"  
  
"Hey! I count for a whole person!" Chibi-Usa screeched. "And there is no way you can kill me 'cause I'm the only heir to the throne!" she yelled with the wicked gleam in her blood-red eyes.  
  
"Really sweetie? Well, think again!" Usagi yelled. Sailor Scouts stood there with their mouths open.  
  
'She can't do this! We're destined together!' Tuxedo Kamen thought.  
  
'Does this mean those love vibrations were directed at some one else?' Venus.  
  
'Oh my God! She found some one else to be her future husband!' Jupiter.  
  
'That brat! But, on the other hand, I get Mamoru all to myself.' Guess who?  
  
Mercury was too busy scanning Usagi and the possibilities of who her future husband must be. 'It's Diamond most likely, but I better check.'  
  
At this moment a little girl appeared in a whirl of silver.  
  
"Opal!" sailor Moon yelled.  
  
  
  
*Laughs evilly* Ha ha ha ha! A cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay this was TWICE as long as my usual chapters. You wanted them longer so I did a longer chapter so you better appreciate it and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SkyGoddess 


	6. She is your WHO!

The Story  
  
  
  
PG-13 (I think)  
  
Right. It's me again. I just can't seem to come up with a decent pen name that would satisfy me. *makes puppy eyes* SkyGoddess was TOO corny so now I'm SilverRain. Hope this name lasts longer. Oh well. Now you'll have to look for "The Story" and not for author 'cause I have a feeling I will get bored with SilverRain soon. ^_^** Any good suggestions for my  
  
PERMANENT pen name? E-mail/review. Also I got some people who criticize me. I appreciate your effort at trying to get me to see my faults, thanks! But before you decide to write review censuring me I've got to tell you even though I value the attempt I don't necessarily LIKE being censured.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and it gets boring after a while to write disclaimers.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 She is your WHO?!  
  
"…" speaks  
  
'…' thinks  
  
*~*~* change of place or time  
  
(…) my thoughts  
  
*…* does something  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Opal?! What are you doing here?" Sailor Moon questioned.  
  
"Mommy, I'm sorry. I was just so scared. Wiseman came and…and…" here Opal unable to help herself rushed  
  
into her mother's arms  
  
"Tshh. It's alright. Are you hurt?" Sailor Moon asked tenderly.  
  
"No, it's just Wiseman sometimes make me afraid. I can't trust him. And the way his eyes always glow beneath his hood which he never puts down." Opal shuddered.  
  
"It's okay. Really. And Wiseman IS way creepy. I'm kind of freaked out by him myself." Sailor Moon replied  
  
soothingly.  
  
"Really? You mean it?"  
  
"Sure I do! Why would I ever lie to my sweet little daughter who also happens to be my best friend?" Usagi turned her eyes toward Rei and instantly two warm, blue pools of her eyes became hard, cold ice.  
  
While this happy family reunion took place Sailor Scouts were too shocked to do anything. So they didn't. (do anything, I mean! ^-^) Finally Minako choked out "Opal?! Who is she?"  
  
"My daughter, duh! Haven't you heard me?" Usagi sneered.  
  
"Your WHO?!?!?! I'M your daughter!!!!" Chibi-Usa, aw, what the heck! Chibi- brat exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you kiddo, but apparently you're not my only daughter anymore. Soon you will…hmm, how should I say it? evaporate. Disappear. Vanish. And Opal will be the only heir to my throne." Usagi was having so much fun bringing pain and anger to her traitors. 'This feels almost as good as when Diamond kisses me. Almost.'  
  
Sailor Moon smiled, a beautiful but cold smile. She hated them so much. More than anything.  
  
Meanwhile Scouts, Tux, and the spore all surveyed Opal. She was really beautiful and looked like a slightly changed copy of Usagi, unlike Chibi- Usa. She had her silver waist-length hair falling freely behind her. It sparkled slightly in the moonlight. Her blue eyes curiously looked at each Sailor Scout in turn and rested a while on Rei. 'So this is who was Mamma's best friend. Traitor!!!' Opal thought her eyes filling with fury. Usagi told her all about them, how they betrayed her and never loved her. When Opal saw the intense pain in her dear Mamma's eyes as she was telling her the story she swore she would make them pay. All of them but especially Rei, Mamoru, and Chibi-Usa because they caused Usagi the most pain.  
  
Usagi looked at her daughter once more. This time Opal was wearing pretty short silver dress and had two silver ribbons in her hair. She wore silver sandals to match. On her neck there was a thin silver chain with a silver crescent.  
  
She was, indeed, a rare beauty, which was explained by that she got her looks from Usagi. (We all know Usagi is gorgeous. ^_~) Opal's blueish- silverish eyes darkened as she saw Rei. Her full rosy lips tightened into a thin, grim line. Opal's eyes seemed to faintly start shining a silver light. Sailor Moon stood awed as her daughter's eyes glowed brighter and brighter silver and soon you couldn't see Opal's eyes, only the silver light which they shined. Now Opal's hair began shining, too. Soon her whole body was bathed in silver light. Everybody's eyes were on Opal. Then suddenly light started spreading with the wondrous speed. The moment it reached the Sailor Scouts they flew on the ground violently a couple of meters behind. Sailor Jupiter was thrown against the tree, Sailor Mars fell to the ground, Sailor Venus's body was slammed into Mercury's with the surprising force, causing both Scouts to fly back a couple of meters more. It seemed as if the light, the power that Opal emitted pushed the Scouts. The light field continued to grow. Tuxedo Kamen hugged Chibi-Usa fiercely but he couldn't move, run, do anything. He could only stare at the beautiful but deadly silver light that was nearing him rapidly.  
  
  
  
Aw guys don't be mad! *Dodges a rotten tomato* I couldn't resist! It was a RERFECT place to leave this chapter. And since it was so short I'll be nice and hurry up with the next one!!  
  
Ciao,  
  
SkyGoddess…oops ^_^** SILVERRAIN!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Dead?

The Story  
  
By SilverRain  
  
1  
  
I LOVE YOU!!!!!! YES!!!! 124 reviews!!!!!! *does a weird happy dance* I'm so happy, I'm so happy! THANK YOU!!!!!!! But that doesn't mean you can stop reviewing now, OK? 'Cause if you don't review I'll think you don't appreciate me and will stop writing my story. How sad. *sob* You don't want it to happen now, do you? Also I'm trying to do longer chapters, but hey, my muse is very capricious. Also, sorry for all Mamo-chan lovers out there but this is SO not going to be a sappy romance between him and Usagi. *dodges a rotting egg some Mamo-chan lover had thrown at her* I said SAPPY romance, doesn't mean no romance, just not that mushy. But that doesn't mean she will end up with Mamoru either. And if I said it's Usagi/Diamond fic it doesn't mean she will end up with Diamond. I just meant there would be some romance between them. OK, OK, I'm shutting up now. Enjoy. And REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me and most probably never would. But just in case Naoko is reading this…*makes huge puppy eyes* Can I PLEASE have Sailor Moon?  
  
"…" speaks  
  
'…' thinks  
  
*~*~* change of place or time  
  
(…) my thoughts  
  
*…* does something  
  
Chapter 7 Dead?  
  
Tuxedo Kamen braced himself against the impact. The light was only a meter away and shortly it will reach him. He closed his eyes and hugged Chibi-Usa even tighter. But even through his closed lids he could see the blinding silver light, he could feel the tremendous heat moving towards him, ready to swallow him up. Then it came. Tuxedo Kamen felt the most agonizing sensation he had ever experienced. His body flew back and slammed into some tree. Luckily (riiight) Chibi-Usa wasn't hurt much because he took all the force from the crash himself. Though she wasn't very harmed she WAS knocked unconscious. Tuxedo felt a jolt of electricity pass from Usagi. He felt her happiness and…was it hurt? Hurt at seeing him injured? Unable to stay conscious much longer he, too, collapsed.  
  
At this time Usagi was enjoying the lovely view. The bodies of the Sailor Scouts lay sprawled on the ground. Jupiter was laying on her back staring blankly at the sky. She looked dead. Mercury and Mars lay in a heap on the ground. After the crash Mars fell on top of Mercury. They looked AT LEAST VERY badly hurt. Venus fell on her face and her hair fell over her face and her bruised body. 'Once it was so shiny, like sun's rays. It was her pride and joy. Every time she walked away from me after she had hurt me she flipped her hair just so I would know that she doesn't care a bit. Now her beautiful hair is in tangles and looks as lifeless as she does.' Usagi smirked. She really could live with that evil attitude. It was so entertaining. But back to the battle scene. Tuxedo Kamen lay there motionless and seemed to have stopped breathing. Chibi-Brat looked as if she was sleeping. This infuriated Usagi even more. She almost decided to get there and beat the crap of the spore herself when a moan was heard behind her.  
  
"Oh my God, Opal!"  
  
  
  
(I wanted to stop here but I said I'll make my chapters longer, so I'm trying. Though this offer DOES seem VERY tempting. ^_~)  
  
  
  
Usagi ran to Opal just in time to catch her considering that Opal was rapidly falling. Her beautiful blue eyes were closed  
  
and her head fell backwards. When Opal felt Usagi's tender embrace she opened her eyes. "Mamma? Is this really you? I'm so tired. I just can't seem to make my eyes stay open any longer."  
  
"Tshh. I understand. I promise everything will be fine. Now you need to rest." Sailor Moon held up the not-so-silver-anymore Silver Crystal and concentrated on her wish. Slowly, the white light surrounded Opal. Usagi gradually lowered  
  
the Crystal and put it back in her brooch leaving Opal's body to float in the center of the white mist. 'She'll be fine. She just needs her rest, after all, it took a huge amount of energy for her to bring this powerful force.' Sailor Moon thought.  
  
Usagi was so concerned about Opal she hadn't even noticed as Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Kamen, and Chibi-Usa all rose from the ground. Sailors were badly damaged, but they came alive out of the worse battles. Well, except they usually had Sailor Moon  
  
on their side. Tuxedo Kamen looked over Usagi again. 'Damn, she looks good. Almost good enough to eat. What was I doing with that fucking bitch, Rei, anyway? I mean, I could have been doing he same stuns with Usagi. Oh well, we all know she can't resist me so it will be just a little bit harder to seduce her.' He smirked. 'Usagi was always there in case I got tired of my girlfriends. She was so naive to think she was my only one. I had had other girls since we first started dating.' He thought.  
  
Finally Sailor Venus decided to break the silence. "Usagi, you have to come back to us. I mean, we need the crystal and princess Serenity to help us fight. You can't be so selfish. What will happen to us? If you come back we even might not kick you out of the Sailor Senshi as was originally planed. Sure, you won't be our leader anymore and you will have to give the Silver Crystal to Rei, but this brat will never be born. Wouldn't it so much better without her?" she said as she pointed at comatose Opal.  
  
"Don't you dare speak about Opal this way! The only brat I know is Chibi- Usa!" Usagi yelled. Then she took her tiara and yelled " Dark Tiara Magic!" The tiara circled around the Senshi trapping them in a dark energy field. Tuxedo Kamen would have been trapped, too, if ha hadn't picked Chibi-Usa and leaped away just in time.  
  
  
  
Aaaaagh!! I can't take this anymore!!!! I HAVE to stop. My muse flew away again and I'm out of ideas. I mean I do know what I want to write next I just have to think about it, 'K? 'K. 


	8. Crystals, Rabbits, and Roses

The Story  
  
By SilverRain  
  
  
  
1.1 No author notes today ^.~ (Not super-hyper as usual, although I DID get 139 reviews!)  
  
Chapter 8 Crystals, Rabbits and Roses  
  
"…" speaks  
  
'…' thinks  
  
*~*~* change of place or time  
  
(…) my thoughts  
  
*…* does something  
  
  
  
Mamoru leaped away just in time to escape Sailor Moon's tiara. He gently put Chibi-Usa on the ground.  
  
"Usako, stop! Don't you see what you are doing?"  
  
'Oh I can see what I'm doing perfectly well! I think it is you who need to clean your eyes. Do I look like your little rabbit?"  
  
"But Usako, I love you!"  
  
"You do? Really Mamo-chan?" she asked softly, as if unsure of what to do.  
  
'Yes! She is giving in' "Of course I do! You're my princess, remember?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, yes I do." She said quietly as she began walking toward Tuxedo Kamen. She came closer and closer until only centimeters separated them. (See I'm WAY better with metrics. Sorry if it's a little confusing. Here is something to help you: approximately 12 inches = 30 centimeters. I said APPROXIMATELY!!!) Usagi placed her petite hand on Tuxedo Kamen's chest. Then she put her mouth next to his ear.  
  
"Son of the bitch! You know what link works both ways? Well, it does! I HEARD you thoughts!" Usagi yelled  
  
"But…but Usako!" Tuxedo Kamen tried to collect his thoughts. 'I think I have gone temporary deaf.'  
  
'Don't you dare call me this name, you bastard! Only Diamond is allowed to call me this now!!" she yelled. Tuxedo Kamen gasped. "Usako I WANT Chibi- Usa to be born! Stop being so egotistic! And we both know that Diamond isn't good enough to eat dirt from my shoes!" Usagi's eyes filled with rage. "You…you… Self-centered, idiotic, rude pig! Diamond is the one who is going to be my future husband!"  
  
"No he won't. Because before that ever happens he will have to kill me! I need Chibi-Usa! I need Silver Crystal!" There Usagi incapable to control herself kicked Tuxedo Kamen in the…um…you-know-what, and released herself from his grip.  
  
"You know what, Mamoru? Why don't you just shut up! I don't care what you want. I mean, why should I, you never did." Slowly Usagi rose from the earth held up her petite hand and…flicked Tuxedo Kamen off! (You go Usagi! That's my girl!)  
  
Usagi while yelling at Tuxie forgot all about the Scouts and stopped concentrating on her tiara. Without Usagi controlling its energy tiara fell to the ground, releasing the girls. All the while when Tuxie and Moon were arguing or whatever they were doing Sailors silently crept closer and closer to them.  
  
(Should I stop here?…hmm…Nah, my readers'll yell me at if I do. ^_~)  
  
Usagi was shaking with wrath. 'Who does he think he is speaking about Diamond like this? I will kill him!' she was almost ready to do this when she felt as if someone was watching her. She twirled around just in time to see the Sailor Scouts finish their attack directed at…her?!  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
'Tuxedo Kamen Power!" (-_-*)  
  
Scouts colors blended into one huge ball in the middle of which the rose glowed brightly. The ball flung itself in Usagi's direction. Usagi couldn't move she stood frozen. 'What can I do? It's moments before i will die. Killed by my best friends."  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
Just joking! Still more to come.  
  
SilverRain 


	9. Reactions

The Story  
  
By SilverRain  
  
  
  
Happy, hyper, joyous, no, overjoyed! I'm so glad you guys like my fanfic!!! ^.~ And this is my first attempt, too!  
  
You know I think I'm getting better. Oh yeah, I forgot disclaimer in my last chapter so-  
  
Disclaimer: I…*sob* don't own…*sob*… Sailor Moon! *sob* *sob*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
"…" speaks  
  
'…' thinks  
  
*~*~* change of place or time  
  
(…) my thoughts  
  
*…* does something  
  
  
  
Scouts colors blended into one huge ball in the middle of which the rose glowed brightly. The ball flung itself in Usagi's direction. Usagi couldn't move she stood frozen. 'What can I do? It's moments before I will die. Killed by my best friends." She thought. She watched in silent terror as the humongous ball approached her. Only a couple of meters were separating the lethal power from her when…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Usagi, watch out!"  
  
The voice of Diamond shook Sailor Moon out of her trance. "Dark Moon Eclipse!" she yelled.  
  
The powerful wave of energy swallowed Scout's attack easily. The ball blew up in the spectacular fireworks, each  
  
Scout's color returning to the Scout that threw it. Venus and Mars were hit by their own attacks. Jupiter jumped away just in time to avoid the deadly lightning. Mercury was quick enough to avoid the attack, too. As to Tuxedo Kamen,  
  
he stopped the rose with a simple gesture of his hand.  
  
"Usagi, are you okay?" Diamond took Sailor Moon in his arms. Usagi looked up at Diamond lovingly.  
  
"As long as you stay by my side everything will be fine." she said.  
  
"Oh please, you're making me sick!" Chibi-Usa muttered.  
  
Everything might have been OK, but Usagi had excellent hearing.  
  
"Look who's speaking. Isn't it my soon-to-be-destroyed sugary-sweet daughter, who stole my future husband AND  
  
was always on the mission to annoy me?" Sailor Moon snickered, and though she said this to make fun of Chibi-Usa you could see the flare of anger in her now-dark blue eyes.  
  
"Oh yes, Scouts this is, as most of you know, Diamond. My love and my future husband." All scouts had recovered by then and Sailor Moon had to bite her lip in order not to laugh at the picture the Scouts made. Venus looked unsure, as of she didn't know what to think or how to react. Mars looked angry but Usagi could feel her secretive happiness at having Mamoru all to herself. Jupiter was looking mad and hesitant because she couldn't decide whom should she mad at. Scouts for not doing anything, Usagi for having said the things she did, Diamond for bewitching Usagi, Tuxedo Kamen for being so ghastly to Usagi and cheating on her, Chibi-Usa for being the annoying brat she was, Opal for being Usagi's most well-loved daughter, or herself for not being able to be good enough friend to Usagi. (Whew! That was HARD to type. Things I do for you readers ^.~) Mercury, her computer scanning Usagi forgotten, had genuine pain in her eyes as she looked at Sailor Moon. Usagi called on her powers to read Mercury's thoughts. 'Mother Moon, Please Help Me!' she thought. Even though Scouts didn't know it, and Usagi had just discovered it for herself, all Sailor Warriors had the same kind of link as Sailor Moon and Mamoru's. Albeit it was far weaker than theirs it did exist. This was that Usagi got 'Usagi is with Dark Kingdom now. It's so agonizing for me to see the Silver Crystal in the wrong hands. We also need Princess Serenity to have Crystal Tokyo. I guess we will have to pick a new queen and beat Usagi to get the Crystal.' Usagi felt anger stir inside of her body. 'How dare this ICICLE betray me like that!'  
  
  
  
Yes I know. Took you that long and all we get is this?! I just have to think about continuing my story 'cause it gets BORING writing this and not receiving any reviews. So be a good reader and review. ^_^  
  
SilverRain 


	10. Just a Chapter

The Story  
  
By SilverRain  
  
  
  
Okay I know last chapter was very short. So? I really had to think how I want to end this story.  
  
I got, like, the PERFECTEST, ending. But still more to go. And yeah, I did run out of inspiration and wrote chapter 9. Sorry. Also Jupiter isn't sorry for not being good enough to Usagi she is sorry 'cause scouts lost such powerful ally. *shrugs*  
  
Disclaimer: I, like, so totally, don't, like, own Sailormoon.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"…" speaks  
  
'…' thinks  
  
*~*~* change of place or time  
  
(…) my thoughts  
  
*…* does something  
  
Usagi felt her eyes fill with unwanted tears. 'I can't believe I thought they still would want to be my friends! How could I expect them to apologize when I knew they meant the things they said?' Then Usagi remembered that she should be angry. 'I have to prove to them I'm not weak. How dare they do this to me!' Suddenly she remembered that Opal was still unconscious. 'My poor baby!' She abruptly turned to face her daughter's floating body. Immediately Opal sensed her mother's love and gathered all the energy she had left to open her eyes. Usagi seeing the movement of her daughter's lids was without delay at Opal's side.  
  
"Are you okay? How do you feel? Are you dizzy? Can you speak? No! Don't speak!! You need to conserve your energy!" Opal smiled weakly and nodded. 'Mother is still the same bubbly teenager with her sudden changes of mood,' she thought lovingly. With that she passed out again to the white kingdom of her dreams. Usagi seeing her daughter black out again remembered the cause of her exhaustion. 'Those bitches! What do they think they're doing? I'll show them!' Her blue eyes were filled with sparks of rage. 'I will not give any mercy! They had their chance!'  
  
"Dark Moon Eclipse!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
Shimmer of silver and flash of black was all the scouts saw as the attack flew their way.  
  
  
  
Sorry for shortness. To make it up I'll have a new chapter out soon. Promise! *grin* 


	11. The Tip of an Iceberg

The Story  
  
By SilverRain  
  
  
  
I'm EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Don't mind me I just found out that the more sugar I eat the better my chapters turn out. Now I have one of my sugar kicks.  
  
Disclaimer: Hmmm…let's see now…twenty bucks…an old note…a hole in the pocket…Nope! No rights on Sailor Moon! I do own this story though. So…don't you dare taking it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Told you. Sugar kicks. *shrug*)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"…" speaks  
  
'…' thinks  
  
*~*~* change of place or time  
  
(…) my thoughts  
  
*…* does something  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Duck!" Mars yelled.  
  
But it was too late. The light had already engulfed the Scouts who were shocked into stillness.  
  
'Sailor Moon already used her new attack, but to defend herself from our attacks! Not to assault us!" the scout of ice thought as she felt the immense pain tearing her body.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled gleefully. Finally she was going to get her revenge. But this attack was only a tip of an iceberg. 'I don't want them to experience only physical pain. Oh no! They will feel what it means to have your heart torn out and be trampled!" Her smile grew wider. 'But that doesn't mean I will spare their worthless bodies! I have some other attacks I would like to try out on them.' Usagi's eyes shone with joy and satisfaction. Then she picked up Opal, who was still unconscious, and called her love, "Diamond! Let's go. I'm tired and so is Opal. That's enough for them. For now." With that all the Royal Dark Moon family has disappeared in a flash.  
  
Scouts lay motionless. It was an hour or so when Jupiter, being the strongest one, opened her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile in the palace…  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Are you OK, Sweetheart?" Usagi asked tenderly.  
  
"Mamma, I'm not a baby anymore! Of course I'm OK!" Opal pouted. 'Sometimes Mamma is just a LITTLE overprotective. But that's only because she loves me so much,' Opal hugged her mother. "I'm sorry Mamma. It's just I'm still a little tired and dizzy."  
  
"That's OK. You can go and rest in your room now." Usagi said as she grinned. "Trust me, after being woken up in order to fight monsters from outer space in 3 am, I was tired, too. I know how it feels."  
  
Opal kissed her mother good night and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Продолжение следует....  
  
Hugs from  
  
SilverRain. 


	12. Opal's Promise

The Story  
  
By Silver Rain  
  
  
  
Hello there! If you're reading this it means  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"…" speaks  
  
'…' thinks  
  
*~*~* change of place or time  
  
(…) my thoughts  
  
*…* does something  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Ok, that's the plan, then!" Mamoru exclaimed.  
  
"But are you sure we'll be able to follow through with it?" asked the blue scout.  
  
"We won't chicken out! Gosh, Amie, it's Usagi we're talking about." The fiery one yelled.  
  
"But much stronger and mature Usagi," said Amie.  
  
"We have no other choice," Makoto a.k.a. Jupiter stated.  
  
And with those simple words Makoto had sealed Sailor Scouts' and Usagi's destiny.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Top Ten Reasons I Dislike The Sailor Scouts  
  
They are awful friends  
  
They are traitorous and not loyal  
  
They insulted Mama all the time  
  
They talked behind her back  
  
They are poor fighters  
  
They suck  
  
They don't know what the verb 'to love' mean  
  
They forgot all she did for them and betrayed her  
  
They are selfish  
  
They are stuck-up  
  
'Hmm, maybe I should make it top TWENTY reasons why I HATE Sailor Scouts, Opal thought as she wrote in her diary, lying on the bed. 'They hurt poor Mama so much," Opal though, boiling with hate and rage. 'Why would they want to cause her pain? Why would anyone? She is such a sweet and considerate person. I truly don't understand,' then Opal came to her senses and her hate returned. "I hate them and they WILL pay!" she hissed.  
  
'Mama is always so nice, telling me that it wasn't their fault and that I shouldn't be mad. How can I not? I hate them with my last drop of blood. My revenge on them shall be slow, painful, and merciless.'  
  
Now, generally Opal was king and warm-hearted, but in this case how could she forgive the people her mother had forgiven so many times before? How could she forget the tears Mama cried alone, with no one who cared near her. Even after then her Mama had forgiven them. But she, Opal, could not. They will be punished for their vindictiveness and cruelty. She swore that on the Silver Crystal.  
  
  
  
Sorry for shortness + slowness, but I thought 'Hey better this than nothing, right?'  
  
Love always,  
  
SR 


	13. Thoughts and Feelings

Her Love  
  
By Silver Rain  
  
Umm..Well.firstly-my-pc-was-broken-and-then-I-went-to-my-summerhouse. I am SO sorry. Really.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Mamoru nervously walked across his balcony and back over and over again. What could this all mean? Did Usagi still love him? He felt sure he felt something when he got hit. On the other hand it as Usagi who attacked him. Hmmm. Also Chibi-Usa was still here so that meant he still had a chance. As he thought that he looked over to the sleeping child on the couch in his apartment. She sleepily turned over, her back to him. After a few Usagi- less days he felt.weird. He didn't love her anymore he was sure of that. Rei had much more sexuality and intelligence, so why did he feel so empty? He missed her innocence and her shy, quiet beauty. Could he still be in love with her? No, that was impossible.  
  
Usagi fumed with rage. How could they hurt her baby and insulted her? Didn't she know what she could do to them? Obviously not. Well, she'll just have show them. She had told Opal to forgive them. They weren't worth Opal giving up so much energy. Usagi didn't want her ONLY child to grow into a spiteful brat.  
  
While Usagi and Mamoru were sorting out their feelings Diamond was busy daydreaming about Usagi. As he thought it all out last night he realized he was in love with her. At first he thought he was in love with her, too but this was.different. At first he was attracted by her gorgeous looks. But now.it felt like Usagi was some vital light in his life. If he would ever lose her he wouldn't want to live himself. She, Opal, and Sapphire were three of the most important people in his life. Usagi had chained his heart to hers with her kind words and generous actions. HE would love her forever he knew this now. 


	14. Nox: Her Majesty Darkness

As Luna quietly crept down the stairs she thought about their dangerous plan. Could they, after all, defeat this new and seemingly invincible Usagi? Somehow she felt that they could. She slowly crossed the kitchen floor, her paws making soft reverberant noise as she came through her cat door. Her thoughts adrift and her paws leading the way Luna hurried to the late-night Scout meeting. As Usagi watched from above, concealed in the dark branches of a tree, a silent shadow stole from the house and into the night. 'This is getting interesting,' she thought as she leapt from the tree to follow her former guardian, carefully hidden in the shadowy night. At this very moment, in four different parts of Tokyo four windows opened and four young girls dressed in the sailor suits jumped into the darkness of sleeping Tokyo. Four sleepy, grumpy girls and one black cat assembled in a quiet, closed for the night park. "Can anyone tell me why we were called here in the middle of the night?" asked the quick-tempered Rei. She was NOT pleased at having to get up in the middle of the night. and the middle of her delicious dream about Mamoru, or, rather Tuxedo Kamen. Damn Luna for waking her up. But, of course, she didn't say that and the other girls, used to the flares of her temper, chose to ignore her comment. Luna, however, was quick to explain to the girls the reason of the disturbance of their sleep. "This.er.plan we have come up with is rather. perilous," the black cat warily announced. "I thought that maybe we should. reconsider going about this. problem as we wanted to. Usagi is not what we are used to think she is, and she might not be fooled as easily," Luna declared. 'No, actually I have smartened up quite a bit,' Usagi thought, stifling a high, unnatural giggle. Was it just unnatural or just plain hysterical she didn't know. I mean, here she was spying on her best friends since forever, while they were cold-heartedly making sure their plan about destroying her went as intended. Now if THAT wasn't something to become hysterical about she didn't know what was. "What are you talking about Luna? It IS the same Usagi, you know, and also, most of our plans were much more dangerous and they worked fine," said Sailor Venus. "Yes, but we always had Sailor Moon on our side before." Everyone glared at Mercury. Quick to retaliate and defend her statement against three angry girls and one midnight-black cat she gave her reasons. "With Sailor Moon on our side, with her increased powers we have a 39% better chance of winning that with Sailor Moon with the Negaverse." Four pairs of amazed and admiring eyes stared at Ami. Suddenly Luna's head snapped in the direction of the particularly large and shady area of trees. "I think I heard something, Shh." 


	15. True Love and What Comes of It

Her Love  
  
SilverRain  
  
Thank all of you for reviews, that's what keeps me updating and motivated. And finally my late LATE chapter-  
Suddenly a shadow separated itself from the said area of the particularly large and shady trees. As it came under a streetlight, two cool blue eyes and a cascade of silver could be seen. Sailor Scouts gasped and tensed. Luna meowed urgently.  
  
"Scouts, get ready to fight," she hissed.  
  
"Psh! Like you could beat me! And we all know the statistics," she flashed a brilliant smile at Sailor Mercury. For a second she looked like she developed a pair of short and sharp fangs and her eyes turned wintry and cold. Mercury shook her head and the illusion disappeared.  
  
"Now, now, I'm not here to fight. So behave," she drawled. Luna hissed and jumped at Usagi. But Usagi just raised her hand and a force field erupted into being. Luna bounced off of it and landed on her feet. (An ability any cat has, perfected by thousands of years of adaptation.)  
  
"Luna, now, stop that. It's not like you to act on impulse without a well- thought out plan. Can it be that you're losing your touch?" Luna just hissed, backing away slowly. Usagi laughed.  
  
"I came here to discuss our. situation. Here are your choices: join me and be all-powerful or fight against me and perish." Usagi surprised herself. She hasn't been planning on giving them yet ANOTHER chance but seeing all of them here assembled reminded her so much of the old times when she was just a more-or-less carefree teenager and not an evil mistress of darkness- the days when they cheated on her, lied to her, and dissed her mercilessly she thought as she mentally pull herself together. Rei's temper flared out again, this time a tiny flame turning into a huge white-hot inferno directed at Sailor Moon.  
  
"How can you say that without knowing? Wasn't it us that always saved you just before the lethal stroke was dropped? Wasn't it us who got your back and distracted your opponents in order for you do reach ultimate victory? And just how can you do this without us and, moreover, against us?"  
  
Usagi cringed to herself from this mental blow which hurt her worse than any physical one would have ever done but on the outside she remained calm and superior. Rei, unknowingly, dropped the last droplet. Usagi's lips tightened almost unconsciously and the last of the lukewarm undercurrents beneath the ice of her eyes froze. However none of the Scouts appeared to notice that change. She replied to Rei calmly and leisurely.  
  
"Scouts make your choice. Either you with me or against me. It is your choice to make and not only Sailor Mars's." She shot an icy glance towards rather shot-tempered and impatient Mars. Then, in turn, she looked at each Scout with a varying degree of ice in her gaze.  
  
Rei also looked at each Scout in turn, fire blazing into the depths of her night-violet eyes. The gaze held a challenge and a threat. It wasn't asking it was commanding the Scouts to agree with her. Or else. Slowly, as if coming from the trance of Rei's imposing eyes, Mercury shook her head no. She tore her eyes away from Sailor Mars and looked a little forlornly into the ice of blond girl's eyes. 'Forgive me, Princess. There is no other way. We were sent here to defeat the dark. Now you are our enemy. Good-bye Serenity.'  
  
As Usagi felt the words enter her consciousness through the link she understood. She reveled in the pain but she knew from the tranquil intensity of Mercury's eyes that her choice was made.  
  
Slowly, agonizingly she looked at Jupiter for she knew what she was to find there. A slow shake of the head. It felt as though Jupiter was almost doing it against her own will. 'Forgive us. Be happy with the path you chose. This is all I can give you,' resonated in her head.  
  
Then, at last, Venus was to make a decision. Usagi felt that Minako understood her better than any of them. She looked at her friend and the ice in her gaze melted a bit under the warm lipid of Venus's uncertain gaze. She looked like a child lost in a maze of mirrors, her expression blank but her eyes hesitant. She met Sailor Moon's look and held it for what seemed like an eternity. Usagi could feel the unsteady, too loud beat of her heart. She felt the pounding as if it were her own heart racing.  
  
'Minako, you see how much I love him. You know that our love is worth its price. You are my friend and I want to keep it this way,' conveyed Sailor Moon through their mental bond.  
  
'I know that this kind of love is a rare and beautiful gift but is it enough to throw your life and friends for?' replied Minako.  
  
'Make your choice Venus for I already have made mine.'  
  
'I'm truly sorry my princess but there is no way for me to become that you wish me to be. Always know that I am your friend even when we're on the different sides of the battle.'  
  
Their gazes broke apart and with a gasping, choking breath Usagi turned into a shimmer of silver and disappeared. But not before she saw a crystal tear glisten in her true friend's eye.  
!~@~ !~@~ !~@~ !~@~ !~@~ !~@~ !~@~ !~@~ !~@~ !~@~ !~@~ !~@~ !~@~ !~@~!  
"Usako, listen to me. It is not your fault. They betrayed you. I loved you and I still do but there's nothing either one of us can do. They are determined to destroy us and for that reason they must be destroyed first." Diamond's soothing tone entered Usagi's brain which was clouded with the agony of this new betrayal, this one of a different sort.  
  
"Yes," she agreed absentmindedly, the empty sound of her words echoing in the dark hall of the palace.  
  
"I think I want to think this over. I'll be in my bedroom."  
  
"Sweetie just please don't do something you're going to regret later on."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't."  
!~@~ !~@~ !~@~ !~@~ !~@~ !~@~ !~@~ !~@~ !~@~ !~@~ !~@~ !~@~ !~@~ !~@~!  
  
As Usagi fell on her huge bed she willed herself to calm down. She decided to sort out her feelings about this later on for she was almost as tired as Opal who was sleeping her fifth day waking up occasionally to eat and sit near her fireplace for an hour or so. As she fell into a restless blackness of her slumber she felt something press urgently in the back of her head. Something about Opal. But a moment later she drifted off to her nightmares. 


	16. Dreams and What Comes of Them

Her Love  
  
SilverRain61  
Chapter 17 is finally here! Oh, btw, I REALLY need a beta reader! Any volunteers? E-mail me or review me about it.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. SailorMoon I mean but don't you dare to lay your hands on my story! Bawhahaha!  
She was being hurled into a black gaping mouth. No, a tunnel, a seemingly endless one at that. But then the fall ended and she hit the ground wit a soft thump. Surprisingly it felt as though she has been carefully dropped on a feather pillow instead of smacked against hard stone floor. Shakily she stood up and took a look around herself. She seemed to be in some kind of temple with cold stone walls and a sacrifice altar with a bright fire burning behind it. Quite suddenly she was scared and she shivered as a soft, cool breeze past her making her short white dress quiver around her. She looked herself down at that and barely choked back a scream. The white purity of her tunic-like clothing was marred with bright red stains of freshly spilled blood.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it? Such bright, vibrant color," a voice whispered. Usagi whipped around and saw two vivid glowing eyes staring at her from beneath a hood.  
"What are you doing here?" Usagi demanded to know. After all, you can never show your fear or it will be felt and you will be treated like a victim.  
  
"Why, Princess, I only meant to return an item you lost." He smiled viciously and reached behind him, grabbing a thin, pale hand. He yanked it and sent Opal hurtling into Usagi's arms. Usagi gasped and quickly pulled the trembling girl close to her protective warmth.  
  
"Wh-"  
  
She looked around but the Wiseman was gone. Usagi looked down at her frightened daughter and gently released her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Opal bit back a sob and pulled off her own cloak which previously has been covering her whole so that only her hands and a lock of her moonlight hair showed. Usagi emitted a short and clear cry as the two red eyes stared up at her, pink lips stretched in an unnatural smirk. The pale blond hair was suddenly a shock of pink carefully assembled in two pointed ponytails.  
  
"Opal!"  
  
"Opal- where is Opal?- Who is Opal? Tell me, Mother."  
  
"Opal is my daughter! What have you done to her?" Usagi's voice had a slight hysterical note to its usual clearness making it sound shrill and coarse at once.  
  
"Oh you mean her, " Chibi-Usa said as she nodded her head toward a corner draped in darkness. The Moon Princess rushed to the darkness that hid a lifeless body of her heir.  
  
"What have you done to her, you monster?" Came Usagi's aggrieved cry as she scooped up the breathless girl in her arms. Her awkward half-hug tightened as she detected no movement and no life-giving warmth in the unconscious child.  
  
"Me? I haven't done anything to this princess, Your Highness. It is you who has the blood of the innocent on your hands, or, more appropriately, the hem of your dress."  
  
Usagi franticly looked over Opal, her hand running over the still body searching for a wound, an injury, anything. But below Princess's nimble fingers the was only smoothness of the cold marble, beautiful and pale, cold and dead.  
  
"Oh no, Serenity, not dead yet. " Came the drawl of Usagi's first daughter. Sobs wrecked the frail body as Usagi clung to her beloved descendant. Chibi-Usa moved in closer, silently and unnoticeably, and put a hand on Usagi's heaving shoulder.  
  
"There is nothing you can do to help her. Let her die unconsciously and mercifully pain-free," she purred in a voice that abruptly sounded like her father's, the pleased finality of her tone making Usagi shiver. It was then when Usagi decided that she would do anything just to keep Opal alive. She stood up and walked to the center of the room and into the bright glow of the sacrificial fire, carrying Opal all the way. She gently set her down on the floor and stared lovingly, longingly, at her silver child, so frail yet containing such an immense power within her. She carefully held up the Black Crystal and let it rest levitated above her hands. She let the familiar words flow from her lips as she felt a clean surge of power wash through her. The soft silver glow surrounded Opal and Usagi. Chibi-Usa backed up so that she stood quite far out of reach of the power. Usagi felt the power stop for a mere segment of a second and saw the light flicker as the Black Crystal burst into the hot white flash of light, leaving the old Princess Serenity, that which existed before Diamond, and Mamoru, and the Scouts, the one that was to rule the Moon Kingdom, in place of Usagi. The crystal in her hands was a beautiful silver again as if the darkness was washed away by the white flash. Opal's head was thrown back helplessly, as a strange mark glowed on her forehead. An upside-down black moon was intervened with a golden-silver one, leaving a slim oval of creamy skin in the middle. Usagi gasped and fell on her knees all her power drained from her and Opal sank softly on the floor.  
  
"A being of light and dark joined together," she whispered struck by the sudden revelation. Opal didn't belong the dark but nor did she to the light.  
  
"Yes, indeed. A rare and great combination," Chibi-Usa informed. "Great potential. Although it didn't save her. Such power wasted, but, really, there was no other way," she continued almost sorrowfully.  
  
"No!" Usagi gasped painfully while she struggled to get up only to fail miserably. Having no power to walk, run, to Opal she crawled. Usagi reached for her daughter, cradling her head on her knees. And as soon as she touched the ice-cold flesh she knew that she failed. Opal was dead.  
Usagi woke with a start sitting straight up in her bed and barely managed to clamp her lips together hard enough not to scream. As reality took hold and her nightmare subsided Usagi made herself lie back on the soft bed. She closed her eyes but the sleep wouldn't come. To reassure herself she held onto her Black Crystal, clutching it with all her might. The sleep still wouldn't come. Giving up she sat up. Pulling the Crystal up she glanced at it briefly and felt her eyes go wide with shock.  
  
It was silver.  
Sorry to leave ya hanging like this guys but hey, whatcha gonna do, I'm the author and I'm tired. Don't forget btw that I'm looking for someone to beta me so if you are available please notify me. ^_~  
  
Ciao, SilverRain 


End file.
